parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
JoJo
TV-Show Spoof of "Goldie & Bear". Cast: *Goldie Locks - JoJo the Clown (JoJo's Circus/Dismaland The Movie) *Jack Bear - Dumbo *Mama Bear - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Papa Bear - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Little Red Riding Hood - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *Beanstalk Jack - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) *Humpty Dumpty - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Three Little Pigs - Winnie the Pooh, Trina Tightrope (JoJo's Circus), and Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Big Bad Wolf - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Phil the Good Wolf - King Richard (Robin Hood) *Jack and Jill - Miles Callisto and Loretta Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Jack B. Nimble - Lampwick (Pinocchio) *Jack Horner - Pinocchio *Mother Goose - Mrs. Kersplatski (JoJo's Circus) *Granny - Madame Adelaide (The Aristocats) *Fairy Godmother - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) *Jack's Mom - Ted's Mom (The Lorax; 2012) *Little Old Women - Mrs. Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) *Little Old Women's Kids - Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, Pollie Pi and Billy Bevel (Rolie Polie Olie) *Little Mike - Mushu (Mulan) *Big Bart - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *King's Men - Eric (The Little Mermaid), Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast) and Aladdin *Itsy - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Vern the Inchworm - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Vern the Firefly - Rosetta (Disney Fairies) *Skippy - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Skippy's Mom - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *The Trolls - Abominable Snowmonster of the North (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) and Abominable Snowman (Mickey Mouse) *The Giant - Genie (Aladdin) *Cow - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Goosey - Road Runner (Looney Tunes) *Brian - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Tooth Fairy - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Frog - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) *Gingerbread Witch - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Little Witch Rosita - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Thumbelina - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan, Return to Never Land, and Disney Fairies) *Wood's Men - Goofy (Mickey Mouse) *Magic Gnome - The Mad Hatter (With The March Hare as Extra) (Alice in Wonderland) *Magic Cobbler - Happy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Prince Charming - Kristoff (Frozen) *Robin Locks - Mr. Tickle (JoJo's Circus) *Marian Locks - Mrs. Tickle (JoJo's Circus) *Pops the Weasel - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rumplestiltskin - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Adorable Norm - Baby Hercules (Hercules) *Sprites - Donald Duck, José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Old Man Winter - Frosty the Snowman *Gramma May - Carlotta the Maid (The Little Mermaid) *Gingerbread Jimmy - Iago (Aladdin) *Mary Mary - June (Little Einsteins) *Gene the Genie - Kazeem (Sofia the First) *Phyllis and Colton - Duchess and Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Billy Gruff - Bambi *Mouse King - Scar (The Lion King) *Red's father (Muffin Man) - King Roland II (Sofia the First) Gallery: JoJo-the-clown.png|JoJo as Goldie Locks Dumbo-HQ.JPG|Dumbo as Jack Bear Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1870.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Mama Bear Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1630.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Papa Bear Sofia the first 3.png|Princess Sofia as Little Red Riding Hood Ted Wiggins.png|Ted Wiggins as Beanstalk Jack 480px-Timothy Q. Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Humpty Dumpty Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Baley Trina Tightrope.png|Trina Tightrope as Twigs 8d79330fc041bd8f0f489431f24e9692.gif|Tigger as Brix Prince john robin hood.gif|Prince John as Big Bad Wolf King richard disney.jpg|King Richard as Phil the Good Wolf Miles-from-tomorrowland-22.png|Miles Callisto and Loretta Callisto as Jack and Jill Pinocchio-pinocchio-4970632-960-720.jpg|Lampwick as Jack B. Nimble Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Jack Horner Mrs. Kersplatski.png|Mrs. Kersplatski as Mother Goose Aristocats971.jpg|Madame Adelaide Bonfamille as Granny Godmommy.png|Fairy Godmother as Fairy Godmother Ted's Mom.jpg|Ted's Mom as Jack's Mom Mrs-Polie.jpg|Mrs. Polie as Little Old Women BmfUHbiCYAAbtpY.png|Olie Polie, Zowie Polie.png|Zowie Polie, Pollie-Pi.jpg|Pollie Pi Billy Bevel.png|and Billy Bevel as Little Old Women's Kids Mushu character.png|Mushu as Little Mike MaleficentDragon.jpg|Dragon Maleficent as Big Bart Eric-animated-movie-heroes-31170515-720-475.jpg|Eric as Sir Reginald Beautyandthebeast 5134.jpg|Prince Adam as Sir Kenneth Aladdin disney 2015.png|Aladdin as Sir Dwight Barry b benson.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Itsy Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Vern the Inchworm 33e6d56bf9b777241141d0fc6129acde.png|Rosetta as Vern the Firefly Skippy4.gif|Skippy Rabbit as Skippy Robinhood183.jpg|Mother Rabbit as Skippy's Mom Abominable.jpg|Abominable Snow Monster of the North as Troll #1 Char 32811.jpg|Abominale Snowman as Troll #2 Genie aladdin.png|Genie as the Giant Cow (Cow and Chicken).jpg|Cow as Cow Road Runner.jpg|Road Runner as Goosey Basil.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Brian Bluefairy.png|The Blue Fairy as Tooth Fairy Jean Bob in The Swan Princess.jpg|Jean Bob as Frog Cruella De Vil.png|Cruella De Vil as Gingerbread Witch Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-858.jpg|Alice as Little Witch Rosita Disney fairy tinker bell 1920x1080.jpg|Tinker Bell as Thumbelina Goofy.svg.png|Goofy as Wood's Men Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5576.jpg|The Mad Hatter (With The March Hare as Extra) as Magic Gnome Happy snow white.png|Happy as Magic Cobbler Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as Prince Charming Mr-Tickle-jojos-circus-16.1.jpg|Mr. Tickle as Robin Locks Peaches-jojos-circus-18.6.jpg|Mrs. Tickle as Marian Locks Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan as Pops the Weasel Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Rumplestiltskin Baby-Hercules-baby-disney-characters-30088409-1280-720.jpg|Baby Hercules as Adorable Norm The-three-caballeros-donald-jose-panchito.jpg|Donald Duck, José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles as Sprites Frostythesnowman-character.jpg|Frosty the Snowman as Old Man Winter Littlemermaid 616.jpg|Carlotta as Gramma May Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4982.jpg|Iago as Gingerbread Jimmy June.jpg|June as Mary Mary Kazeem.png|Kazeem as Gene the Genie Category:Disney Junior Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear TV Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear Movie Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear Spoofs